The present invention relates to a lift fork rack, comprising an upper beam, a lower beam and at least two spacer elements, which fix the upper and lower beams at a distance from and essentially parallel to each other, load-bearing fork members being mountable on the upper and lower beams, said fork members being displaceable along, the length of the beams, said spacer elements comprising attachment means which are intended to releasably attach the lift fork rack to a lift mechanism. The invention also relates to a fork intended to be mounted on a lift fork rack, comprising first and second legs, which form essentially a right angle to each other, said first leg having coupling means for coupling together with a first and a second beam of the lift fork rack, said second leg having a load surface for carrying a load.